psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Wrecks Car
''Psycho Dad Wrecks Car is the eighth episode of the Psycho Series uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on October 9, 2014. Plot Circumstances Having agreed with his father not to play video games until he got a job, Jesse finally decides go do job interviews for this purpose. However, at the same time, he also decides to get his Xbox 360 (the one Jeffrey Sr. threw into the pool) fixed through the use of his mother's money, seeing that he'll be allowed to game again once he has a job. However, his father finds out about the repaired Xbox, and then confronts Jesse about it and the job interviews he was supposed to do. Episode Jesse said he went to job interviews for the day, when really, he was fixing his Xbox 360 from when his father drowned it. His father finds out and confronts him about it. Although Jesse confesses that he did job interviews, his father does not believe him, and he throws the Xbox into the back window of Jesse's car once he finds out that Jesse's mother gave him the money to repair the Xbox 360. His father then reaches for a pipe and smashes the side windows and a tail light. He then demands the keys from Jesse and drives to a pile of firewood. There, he throws a piece of firewood onto the windshield, not breaking it, but cracking it quite a bit. His father then states that Jesse has to mow lawns until he gets a job, but Jesse declines to do so and then yells at his brother for not caring about him. Jesse then takes off his outfit in anger as well as in sadness and even falls right into a small mud puddle, before realizing his brother is still filming, prompting Jesse to charge towards his brother as the video ends. Aftermath As a result of Jesse's car being destroyed, Jesse got banned the job he applied for, and instead began working for his father by helping him mow lawns. He also got grounded from playing video games. The car that was damaged has never been repaired, and Jesse had to use his old car in its place ever since. According to Jesse in ''Broken Xbox One *UPDATE*, he had been saving money to repair it. Despite the negative consequences of this video, Jesse's ban from playing games was presumably lifted, as later videos establish him being able to play games in his room without his father interfering. Locations *Outside The Ridgway Residence Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Voice only) Psycho Dad Wrecks Car was filmed by Jeffrey Jr.. He was not seen, but can be heard speaking. Victims Trivia *''Psycho Dad Wrecks Car'' is the first Psycho Video where glass has been smashed. *''Psycho Dad Wrecks Car'' is the first Psycho Video that Jeffrey Sr. smashes at least one of Jesse's car's windows, second time being Psycho Mom Divorces Husband. *Jesse's car that got damaged was a 2002 Mitsubishi Montero Sport. *According to Jesse, the car was the most expensive thing Jeffrey Sr. has destroyed. * The first two seconds of McJuggerNuggets Needs YOU! show a tree falling right behind Jesse's Montero. **Many speculate this to be a failed take for Psycho Dad Wrecks Car and the tree was supposed to fall on the car. *After this was filmed, Jesse started using a 1998 Toyota Corolla LE bought from Toyota Vineland however, people speculate this is fake as well since he didn't actually "buy" it. **Some have also pointed out that the Toyota was around during this time as shown in the video, behind Jesse. Category:Psycho Videos